


Loving and Losing Someone in Five Senses

by EuphoricDystopia



Category: Choose Your Own Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricDystopia/pseuds/EuphoricDystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a love, lived and lost, in five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I set my music inspiration on repeat and wrote this in one go. As much as I tried, I couldn't think a perfect pairing in my fandoms that would fit the characters, so read it as gen or fill in your favorite!
> 
> I separated the drabbles into different chapters, but go ahead and read it in "Entire Work" form if you hate loading pages, although that may change the flow of the piece.

Sometimes he had to restrain an urge to bruise her—not for the purpose of causing her pain, no, never—but so that he could convince himself that she was still there with him, see the physical evidence that she wasn’t a cruel hallucination. It seemed so fantastical that she would ever be there of her own volition, that it was another day passing where she had not regained her senses and fled his encroaching, overwhelming darkness.


	2. Vision 1

He had never believed in unconditional love. But when she looked at him, he felt that she saw something no one else had and something no one else could, let alone himself. But when she looked at him like that, it made him feel one day he could be what she saw.


	3. Taste 1

Knowing that he would never own nor belong to someone so completely ever again never failed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. But he let it sink into his palette and even swilled it around to every corner in an attempt to keep it as a constant reminder that this would be his inevitable fate. But as always he failed.


	4. Vision 2

The worst was when he caught the look of disappointment in her eyes. She never meant to show him and she would never say anything, but he knew that the pain she felt inside was so great that it was leaking through her façade. Her smile would never falter, never tremble, but her eyes—oh those soulful eyes!—they betrayed her to him.


	5. Hearing

When her heart began to falter and her breath began to stutter, he cursed the creators again for endowing him with preternatural hearing. He didn’t want to hear her decline and adagio of death. But his pleas and cries would fall upon deaf ears and there was nothing he could do to save her.


	6. Taste 2

Kissing her, tasting her, it was nothing like how the sugar-spun words of flowery texts described it to be. No, it wasn’t nectar to him because he craved her taste. It was nectar to him as nectar is to a bee; it was his life-providing essence, without which he could have no hope for living—not truly living, at least, as he had discovered with her.


	7. Vision 3

At times she seemed so intensely vulnerable that he couldn’t bear to look at her, knowing that for him, she was but a fleeting moment in time for him, ephemeral and already gone. At times like these, he would give in to his baser urges or instincts, drowning his sorrows in drink or raging at the world around him until there was nothing left standing.


	8. Smell

He smelled the blood before he saw it. It was astringent and biting, thick with the smell of iron, and thick with the smell of death. It was the great irony of his life that even as he felt pain and anguish lancing through him, he also felt his soul coalescing to feed, hungry for the power it would provide, even if the source was his own despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know if anyone will ever find this, but it was my first foray into writing in over a year and I wanted to post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
